


Two Become One

by LindChives



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Babybones (Undertale), Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Family, Fluff, Fusion, Gen, Good Ink, It's sad that I need to tag the fact that Ink is good, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Malusdomesticaphobia, Merging, Near Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Ink, Soulless Ink, attempted self-sacrifice, but at least he's trying, he has no idea what he's doing, yeah that's a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindChives/pseuds/LindChives
Summary: Dream had found it, a way to revive the Tree of Feelings. However, things go horribly, horribly wrong and his desperate attempt to fix the past results in something completely unexpected. The fusion between he and Nightmare.Together they become Fantasy, and with the help of their new mommy Ink, the two brothers torn apart by fate will finally get to live the childhood they never got to have.
Relationships: Dream & Nightmare, Dream & Nightmare & Ink
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Two Become One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in a frustrating pickle with WBU, so I'm writing this to take my mind off it.
> 
> Dream and Nightmare belong to JokuBlog.  
> Ink belongs to Comyet.  
> All other characters and AU's belong to their respective creators.
> 
> The idea of Fantasy was brewed up by me.
> 
> A weird first chapter. Here we go.

* * *

* * *

...

MAGIC LEVELS RISING

Move To A Safe Distance

And

...Please Stand By...

...

* * *

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

* * *

**\- = [!WARNING!] = -**

** SOMETHING WENT WRONG **

**EVACUATE SURROUNDING AREA NOW**

**EVACUATE**

**EVACUATE**

**EVACUATE**

**EVACUATE**

**EVACUATE**

* * *

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Hurts.

Hurts.

It hurts.

It hurts.

...

...

Brother?

Brother?

Brother? Where are you?

Brother? Where are you?

I can hear you. But I can't see you.

I can hear you. But I can't see you.

I can't see you.

I can't see you.

I can hear you.

I can hear you.

But I can't see you.

But I can't see you.

Where are you?

Where are you?

...

...

I can feel you.

I can feel you.

I can feel you.

I can feel you.

I hear you, and I can feel you.

I hear you, and I can feel you.

But where are you?

But where are you?

Where are you?

Where are you?

Please.

Please.

Where are you?

Where are you?

I'm right here.

I'm right here.

...

...

...?

...?

Right here?

Right here?

...

...

Oh.

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh no.

We're right here.

We're right here.

Same.

Same.

Together.

Together.

This wasn't supposed to happen! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! My fault! Sorry! Sorry!

It's okay! It's okay.

This is all my fault!

No. I pushed. I pushed you to this point. It's mine.

No! No! It's mine!

You wanted to fix! I tried to stop! This is my fault, not yours!

No!

No!

Yes!

Yes!

No!

No!

Yes!

Yes!

No!

No!

Yes!

Yes!

No!

No!

No.

No.

No.

No.

...

...

No.

No.

...

...

...

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

For what?

For what?

Everything.

Everything.

I'm such a horrible brother.

I'm such a horrible brother.

No you're not.

No you're not.

Please forgive me.

Please forgive me.

...

...

I forgive you.

I forgive you.

...

...

...

...

...

Hurts

Hurts.

Hurts.

Hurts.

It hurts.

It hurts.

Everything hurts.

Everything hurts.

...

...

The Corruption.

The Corruption.

It's rejecting.

It's rejecting.

We're going to die.

We're going to die.

...

...

No.

No?

Only one of us needs to die.

What?!

Live. Have body. Let me die.

No!

It's for the best. At least one of us gets to live.

No! No! Shut up!

Just let me die!

NO!!

...

...

...Why? Why?... Why?...

Because life isn't worth living... at least, not without you...

...

...

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

Please.

Please.

Don't die.

Don't die.

Nightmare.

Dream.

Please.

Please.

I don't want you to die.

I don't want you to die.

...

...

I...

I...

I don't...

I don't...

I don't want to.

I don't want to.

I don't want to!

I don't want to!

I don't want to!

_I don't want to!_

_PLEASE!_

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. First chapter. I don't usually write chapters this short, but it was necessary so whatever. 
> 
> Anyway, was it too confusing? It probably was. Don't worry, the rest won't be like this. This chapter was only written this way for ~dramatic effect~ 
> 
> ...
> 
> *jazz hands*
> 
> Please let me know if I need to edit anything.
> 
> See ya'll in the next!


End file.
